How I Met You
by Aunna
Summary: This is how I think the Monkey Team met and got along in the first couple months they knew each other before the first episode. Ch. 2 has arrived!
1. Chapter 1: The Sewers

**Me: Welcome to How I Met You!**

**Chiro: (Sighs.) You're getting ridiculous.**

**Me: Hey! I'm nearly done with Hitchhiking and the only reason I don't update on The Alchemist is Back because I'm stuck on the new characters! Don't nag me on TMBATTG because I'm still stuck and the Monkey Team Castaways are confusing!**

**Chiro: What about Raised by Monkeys?**

**Me: I'm working on that.**

**Chiro: Okay. Just don't leave the readers on a cliffhanger.**

**Me: I won't.**

**Chiro: So what's it about this time?**

**Me: How you met the Monkey Team.**

**Chiro: Not enough description huh?**

**Me: You know it.**

**Chiro: This is going to be fun.**

**Me: Your being sarcastic right?**

**Chiro: You know me too well.**

**Me: (Sighs.) Sometimes I wish I didn't. **

**Chiro: (Laughs.) Maybe you do, maybe you don't.**

**Me: Let's get this show on the road Chiro!**

**Chiro: Okay! Don't chew my head off! Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG! If she did I don't even want to think about what would happen!**

**Me: Read and Review!**

**Chapter One: The Sewers**

I peaked around the corner hoping that B.T. and Glenny had decided that I wasn't worth it today. No such luck. They stood at the end of the street waiting for me. I sighed. I wasn't going to be able to go to the park today.

I bent down and removed the lid to the sewer. The moment it was off the horrible stench wafted up. But I was no longer affected. The sewers had been my home for years. There was no way the smell could make me gag.

I climbed down the ladder after I put the cover over the hole. From here my 'room' was a mile or two.

I stepped onto the narrow stoned floor on the side of the feces filled stream. This dump was home. Not the best but it's better then my old home. I touched the scar on my shoulder and shivered.

I walked along the floor keeping an eye out for rats or Mister Louis. I shivered at the memory.

_Flashback_

_A nine-year-old Chiro was walking in the sewers two years after he ran away from home. It still hurt his eyes and nose down here but he would grow accustom to it. He saw a man at the end of the corridor. "Hey!" Chiro shouted. _

_The man turned around. "What the…" the man said._

"_My name's Chiro!" Chiro said. "What's yours?"_

"_Name's Mister Louis," the man said. "Have you heard of what I did boy?"_

"_No sir," Chiro said._

"_I murdered three little boys," Mister Louis said. "And I'm about to make that four little boys!"_

_Chiro wasn't dumb. He knew he was the only boy and screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran. He could hear Mister Louis's footsteps and something metal scrapping the walls. He knew Mister Louis had a knife._

_He made a turn at the next corridor and crawled into a tight space. Chiro could get out easily but Mister Louis wouldn't be able to pull him out. He curled himself into a tiny ball and waited._

_He heard Mister Louis's footsteps as he came closer. Chiro wanted to scream at the top of his lungs again but knew he couldn't. He would have a better chance of surviving if he didn't._

_He saw Mister Louis's feet and held his breath. He hoped he would walk away. And Mister Louis did just that. Chiro was safe._

_For now._

_End of Flashback._

I reached my 'room' and moved the piece of wall that acted as a door. I sighed once again. I was home.

My 'room' wasn't much. It was just a piece of the sewer they forgot to fill up with cement when the modified it. There was a little hole where sunlight came through that let the water in when it rained so I had a metal tub underneath it.

The metal tub acted as a bath tub and a wash basin too. In the corner was my 'bed'; a pillow and a pile of blankets and clothes. I had a pile of books next to the 'bed' I had received from Mister Gakslapper.

I picked up a book called 'Shuggazoom's Protectors' and began to read. There was a man called Captain Shuggazoom which I had heard a lot about and his friend the Alchemist. Not much was known about the Alchemist except he helped Captain Shuggazoom and mysteriously disappeared one day.

Captain Shuggazoom took up a big piece of the book. The rest of the book was on a group called the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go. I read about them and rolled my eyes. Who ever wrote this was obviously day-dreaming. There was no way six robotic monkeys had help protect Shuggazoom against Skeleton King. It was just impossible.

I decided to check out the outskirts tomorrow since it was a Saturday. No school and B.T. and Glenny would be fishing. Nothing weird or dangerous lives in the outskirts right?

Right?


	2. Chapter 2: The Robot

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Two!**

**Chiro: Right?**

**Me: Right what?**

**Chiro: There isn't anything dangerous in the outskirts?**

**Me: … Right. (I whisper so Chiro can't hear.) At least for now.**

**Chiro: Thanks!**

**Me: You're welcome…**

**Chiro: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

**Me: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Two: The Robot**

The sun from the crack hit my eyelids, making me groan. The sun hurts this early in the morning, but my eyes flew open after a moment. Today I was going to the Outskirts!

I threw on a old hand-me-down shirt that Mister Gakslapper gave me and a pair of worn out jeans that my teacher, Mister Hamilton, gave me and grabbed my backpack. Today was going to be an adventure!

I raced out the sewers before Mister Louis would be able to spot me and ran to the Food Shelter. I didn't enjoy having to go and get free food but it was better then begging at Will's Shelter again.

I grabbed a piece of toast, a box of orange juice, and a doughnut. One of the men gave me a couple sandwiches for lunch and I thanked him. He grunted and I ran off.

As I neared the Outskirts the number of people, livable houses, and running businesses decreased until there were nearly gone. I saw some other homeless kids and I walked faster. I had heard enough stories about these guys.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed. I heard laughter and tried to run but they shoved me into a wall. I looked up to my attackers.

There was only two boys. One of them was dressed in so much black the only other color you saw was the brown of his eyes. The other had light skin, strangely purple eyes, and a green bandana wrapped around his nose and mouth. He wore green shorts and a ragged red t-shirt. "Who are you?" Purple eyes asked.

"Chiro," I muttered.

"Chiro, eh?" Blackie said. "Well I'm Zar and this is Tim. We don't like strangers, do we Tim?"

"No Zar," Tim said.

"What you gonna do to me?" I asked, fear betraying my voice.

Zar chuckled and decked me in the face. I fell completely onto the sidewalk and Zar punched me over and over again. Tim kicked me and broke at least one of my ribs. Five at the most.

I felt my shoulder dislocate and my blood spill onto the cold cement. Tears streamed from my eyes as I tried to get them away from me. They just laughed and hit me a couple more times before they left.

After a minute I got up and looked at me. My chest was bruised, covered in blood, and had some weird bumps. My clothes were torn to shreds and my shoulder felt like someone had hit it with a sledge hammer.

I bit back a scream of pain and walked onward. I just wanted to get far away from Zar and Tim as fast as I could. The last thing I needed was another visit to St. Oliver's. I shivered from fright and the cold chill and trudged forward.

I must have been walking for about a hour before I began to kick a can. Another ten minutes before I slammed into something metal and screamed.

It was a gigantic robot covered in moss and other plants. It must have been as tall as the Down Building, which was seventy-eight stories high and name after it's creator, Homer Down. It had a huge antenna on it's head and I leaned on the foot.

The metal slide open and I screamed. I took deep breaths and realized it was a door. My curiosity got the better of me and I walked inside. The door slide shut and I was alone in the dark.

I screamed and tried to find a exit but there was none. Just a weird looking tube that I stupidly walked into.

I felt myself being lifted and screamed again. This wasn't my day at all. Not at all.

When the lifting stopped I was in another room. It was pitch black and I felt for a light switch. I felt big buttons and little buttons but no light switch. Was I going to die of starvation in this thing?

I finally found a switch and pulled it. There was a green glow and I heard a roar. Maybe looking up wasn't the best idea I had all day.

The roar emitted from a huge holographic ape that I realized was coming from me. The green glow came from the ape. I looked in wonder and then screamed in agony.

I felt like I was being electrocuted and burned at the same time. My former injuries only were little bee stings compared to this pain.

The ape and the glow disappeared and was replaced with the lights in the robot. The computer screen turned on as I limped into a corner. I just wanted out of this weird place and I wanted out now!

I heard a yawn and looked at the tube. There was now six tubes and something black with yellowish green eyes stepped out.

I swear I have never screamed so loud in my life.

**Antauri's P.O.V**

My sensors came to life and my organic parts began to awake from their long slumber. I stretched and went down the tube. The Chosen One had arrived.

I got out the tube and felt another presence in the room. I yawned and stretched my back. I was about to call for Gibson and Otto when I heard an ear piercing scream. I turned around and gasped.

Behind was a human boy with raven hair and sea-blue eyes. His clothes were torn to shreds and his eyes were filled with fear and pain. Blood matted his hair and covered his entire body.

I reached out for the boy and he screamed again. He shoved himself further into the corner and I felt pity. What had this boy gone through?

I reached for his conscious and felt the power primate. He was the Chosen One. A very beat up Chosen One for that matter.

I heard four more screams and knew Gibson, Nova, Sprx, and Otto had entered the room. "Don't worry," I said. "He will not hurt us," I turned my attention to the boy. "And we will not hurt you,"

"You talk?" the boy asked. I nodded and the boy relaxed a little.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Chiro," the boy said.

"What happened Kid?" Sprx asked.

"Got jumped I guess," Chiro said. "But who are you guys?"

"I am Antauri," I said.

"Name's SPRX-77," Sprx said. "But call me Sprx,"

"My name is Mister Hal Gibson," Gibson said. "But I prefer Gibson. Not Mister, not Hal, just Gibson,"

"My name is Nova," Nova said with a smile.

"And I'm Otto!" Otto shouted. We all smiled.

"Okay," Chiro said. "But what do you guys do?"

"We protect Shuggazoom," I said. "We went into hibernation years ago when Skeleton King disappeared. We were waiting for a new leader to awaken us. And you, Chiro, woke us up," I smiled and Chiro gasped, clutching his chest.

My smile turned into a frown and I reached for him again. He flinched a little but didn't try to run away. I removed the little scraps of cloth and saw the whole problem.

It was obvious that some of his ribs were broken and his skin was cut and bleeding. His shoulder was dislocated and his nose was broken. I sighed and motioned for Gibson came forward.

Gibson did his little inspection and helped Chiro to his feet. Chiro whimpered a little but otherwise didn't let his pain show. I had a million questions for Chiro to answer but now wasn't the time. He was obviously in a lot of pain and I would give him his space until the time for questions came.

Besides, I doubt Gibson would let me anyways.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Three!**

**Gibson: That was horrible!**

**Sprx: He was that banged up?**

**Gibson: No. Worse.**

**Nova: Ouch. Is he going to be alright?**

**Gibson: He'll be fine as long as he rests.**

**Antauri: Can I ask him some questions?**

**Gibson: Of course.**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG.**

**Otto: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Three: Questions and Answers**

I moaned as I felt myself wake up. Gibson had put me on so much pain medication last night. Wait. Who was Gibson? What happened last night? Why was I hurt in the first place?

Then it hit me. Exploring the Outskirts, getting jumped by Zar and Tim, getting trapped in a gigantic robot, meeting some robotic monkeys. What was their team called anyway?

I heard someone walk in and saw the blue monkey named Gibson and the black monkey named Antauri. They looked at me and I stared. How did robot monkeys even _exist?_

"Chiro, correct?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Antauri, right?"

"Yes," Antauri said. "I hope you remember Gibson,"

"I remember," I said.

"Can we ask you some questions?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah," I said. "You've been asking questions since you got here,"

"I guess you're correct," Antauri said. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen," I said.

"Why were you in the Outskirts?" Gibson asked.

"Because B.T. and Glenny were fishing today," I said.

"Are they your friends?" Antauri asked.

"No," I said. "They're the school bullies. But they didn't do this. Zar and Tim did,"

"Who are Zar and Tim?" Gibson asked.

"Probably a couple runaways like me," I said.

"You're a runaway?" Antauri asked.

"Yup," I said. "Long story short my dad beat me pretty bad and I ran away, like, six, seven, maybe eight years ago. Haven't seen him since. But I've got a pretty good reminder," I lifted some of my hair to reveal a ten inch scar that looked like a pretty messed up antenna. "He gave me that when I was five," I said.

"Where do you live now?" Gibson asked. I got out of the bed much to Gibson's displeasure.

"I have to show you," I said. "It's impossible to describe. And you wouldn't believe me either,"

"Fine," Antauri said. "Lead the way,"

"Um…" I said. "How do we get out of here?"

Gibson laughed. "I forgot you didn't know," he said. "Follow me and _then_ you can lead the way,"

"Kay," I said. We followed Gibson and the others joined us. Antauri explained that I was going to show them where I lived. I gulped. What if we ran into Mister Louis? What if we got jumped by Zar and Tim?

The moment we got outside Gibson let me take the lead. I knew Shuggazoom City like the back of my hand so the trip was short. They moment I lifted the sewer lid the monkeys backed away. "What are you doing Kid?" Sprx asked.

"I live in the sewers," I said.

"You were right," Gibson said. "We would have never believed you,"

I smiled and went down. The monkeys followed shortly after. "Be careful," I said. "If Mister Louis catches us we are so dead,"

"Who's that?" Otto asked.

"Mister Louis is a crazy murderer," I said. "He's…"

"Right here!" he yelled. We turned around and there stood Mister Louis, a knife in his old hands.

Then I screamed. The monkeys hands became weapons. "Back off old man!" Nova yelled. "We don't want to hurt you,"

That was good enough for Mister Louis. He ran away like a frightened school girl. "Are we still going?" Antauri asked.

"Follow me," I said.

We arrived at the moveable wall in a minute and the moment we entered Otto screamed. A sewer rat had run out the room. "Home sweet home," I said.

The monkeys, I guess, were completely shocked by the living conditions. Then Antauri spoke up. "This isn't safe," he said.

"Safest place I could find," I said.

Nova grabbed my hand. "We can't let you stay here," she said. "One day that Mister Louis is going to find you while we are not here or you're going to get sick from either the sewer or if it ever get's cold out,"

"I've lived here five years Nova," I said. "I'm about ready to get out of here,"

"Then let's start!" Otto said. He grabbed a box that I used as I table and put my 'bed' in there. (For those who don't remember it's Chiro's clothes, blankets, and pillow.) Sprx grabbed a box with some plastic silverware and some plastic bowls and plates. He put my books in the box after cleaning it out.

"But I don't have anywhere to go!" I shouted.

"You're living with us," Antauri said.

"No way," I said. "Why do you want me? I'm just a stupid kid who lives in a sewer,"

"You're grades say otherwise," Gibson said, holding up a report card. "All A's and B's on this,"

"Okay, I'm not stupid," I said. "Put I'm still just a kid who lives in a sewer. What use am I?"

"You're going to lead us," Antauri said.

"You seem like a nice guy," Otto said.

"Besides," Sprx said. "We would be a bunch of heartless monkeys if we let you stay here after we saw this. It ain't safe for a kid in your condition to live here. You'd get sick and die,"

"Let's not scare him first day,' Gibson said. "Is that everything?"

"Just one thing," I said. I moved a brick and pulled out a locket. "It was my mom's," I said. "She died when I was born,"

"That's sad," Nova said.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's just get out of here," The others nodded and we left with my stuff.

It felt weird leaving. That place had been my home. Now I was leaving it. It felt like I was leaving a piece of myself back there. I was leaving everything I had ever known for the past seven years of my life.

I just hoped this monkeys were as trustworthy as they seemed.


	4. Chapter 4: First Encounters

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Four!**

**Chiro: What's going to happen now?**

**Me: It shall be explained soon enough.**

**Chiro: Okay. Another question. Why haven't you updated in a while?**

**Me: School, home, festival, Young Americans, publishing companies, ect.**

**Chiro: Oh…**

**Me: Yup…**

**Chiro: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

**Me: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Four: First Encounters**

I was so tired. Nova had me do a battle practice from 10 in the morning till 6 at night. Then I had to eat dinner with the others and continue to do crazy meditation moves till 9 and then he sent me to bed. I was sore all over and I was feeling useless. How can I be a leader if I can't take a little bit of battle practice?

I groaned. I was tired but I couldn't sleep. It was frustrating! I was beat but I couldn't sleep at all!

I remembered an old lullaby and began to hum it to myself. My eyes drooped and then shut. I was asleep.

I woke to an alarm blaring. I screamed and rushed to the door, only to find it locked. I was terrified. I could hear the monkeys yelling and screaming orders and I heard Otto ask, "Where's Chiro?'

"Help!" I said. "I can't get out!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and my blood ran cold. I turned around and let out a blood curdling scream. Behind me was some sort of black and white ooze monster. It covered my mouth to muffle my screams and began to crawl out the window with me.

Before the monster could get out the window my door flew open and I saw the monkey team with their weapons. "It's a Formless!" Otto said. "And it's got Chiro!"

The 'Formless' growled and jumped out the window with me in it's grasp. I screamed but my mouth was still covered. There were five other Formless waiting. The Formless that had me handed me to another one and that one carried me to some strange ship. It put me in a strange holding tube. (The same one they put Lilo inside in 'Lilo and Stitch.')

I pounded on the glass but it wouldn't give. Then I heard the roar of engines and I saw that the ship was preparing to take off.

I became more desperate. I pounded harder on the glass, trying my best to use the moves Nova taught me to break free. No such luck. I didn't even dent the glass. I was stuck and the monkeys were no where in sight.

Wait! The monkeys! I activated the communicator they had given me the other day. "Hello?" I asked. "Is there anyone there?"

"Chiro!" it was Antauri. "Where are you?"

"I don't know!" I said. The ship took off and I screamed. "Some one help! I don't want to go into space!"

"We are coming Chiro!" Antauri said. "Just hang on!"

"Alright!" I said and deactivated the communicator and tried my best to stay calm.

The ship lurched and I slammed into one side of the container. I screamed and felt myself go closer to unconsciousness. I put my hand to the back of my head and felt something warm and sticky. I looked at my hand and saw blood.

I heard an explosion and the ship lurched again. I looked out the glass and saw three jets. It took me a minute but then I remembered that they were the monkeys jets.

_Three days ago…_

_I was walking with Antauri as he decided to tell me about the robot's abilities. Apparently it could fly, shoot missiles, produce shields, and many more things. "It can also break into six different vehicles," Antauri said._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_It can become six different devices," Antauri said. "The Foot Cruiser Six, the Foot Cruiser Five, the Fist Rocket Four, the Fist Rocket Three, the Brainscrambler Two, and the Torso Tank One,"_

"_Who drives what?" I asked._

"_Nova and Otto are the Foot Cruisers," Antauri said. "Gibson and Sprx are the Fist Rockets, I am the Brainscrambler, and you will eventually drive the Torso Tank,"_

"_Do you really think I can do it?" I asked._

"_Of course I do," Antauri said. "You just have to believe in yourself,"_

I was thrown to the other side of the container and my communicator activated again. "Chiro!" Antauri said. "Are you alright?"

"My head's bleeding," I said.

"I told you not to shoot the ship Sprx!" Gibson said.

"Well sorry!" Sprx said. "I thought if we shot the thing out the sky it'd be easier.."

"Chiro would be further injured!" Gibson said.

"Stop it!" Chiro said. "Just stop it! I know that would have injured me worse then I am now Gibson, but Sprx is just trying to help! Can we please stop yelling at each other and get this over with!"

"Alright," Gibson said.

"You got it Kid," Sprx said.

"Sprx," Antauri said. "Can you use your magnets to get the container off of the ship?"

"Of course I can!" Sprx said. I saw a magnet come out of one of the rockets, Fist Rocket Three, and I felt the container I was in start to shake. I covered my head with my arms and waited.

I knew what Antauri was trying to get Sprx to do. He was trying to get the container with me inside so he could get me out safely. But things never go according to plan.

The glass shattered from the force and I went plunging toward the earth beneath me.

I screamed and wrapped my arms around me. This was going to hurt. I was going to die and the monkeys would have to go back to sleep.

The monkeys!

"Antauri!" I said. "Help!"

"Hang on Chiro!" Antauri said. "We're coming for you!"

I suddenly stopped falling. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in this light thing and it was lifting me toward the Brainscrambler. I felt sick to my stomach.

I fell onto a hard surface and felt a cold hand touch my face. I looked up and saw Antauri. He was honestly worried. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I've been better," I said. "But I've been worse too,"

"Hey Antauri!" Sprx said. "Can I blast this thing out the sky now?"

Antauri sighed. "Yes Sprx," he said.

"Woo-hoo!" Sprx said. "Let's do this Brainstrain!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Gibson said. I heard explosions and knew that the ship had been taken down.

"We must hurry!" Antauri said. "Chiro's loosing a lot of blood!"

"Try and keep Chiro conscious," Gibson said. "He might slip into a coma if you don't,"

"Alright Gibson," Antauri said. He drove the Brainscrambler back home and I felt my eyes droop. I had heard what Gibson had said but it was getting harder to stay awake.

Suddenly Antauri landed the Brainscrambler and helped me into the tube. I was close to passing out and I knew by the time we got to Med. Bay the robot would be stained red. Great, first fight and I'm injured and I didn't do the fighting!

We got to Med. Bay and Gibson automatically tried to stop my head from bleeding while Antauri bandaged my hands. Weird, I hadn't even noticed my hands were bleeding. I knew one of them was broken when Antauri grabbed some supplies for a cast. I felt pathetic. How could I lead if I couldn't even protect myself?

Gibson wrapped up my head. My eyes shut. "Chiro don't-" I heard Gibson say. But it was too late. I was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: When Will He Wake Up?

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Five!**

**Nova: How could you let this happen?**

**Gibson: I am truly sorry Nova! I tried to keep him out of the coma state but it was to late!**

**Sprx: So, everything we've done, is for nothing?**

**Gibson: Don't give up hope yet. There is a chance that Chiro will wake up. But I am surprised at how he handled the situation…**

**Otto: What do you mean?**

**Gibson: Chiro wasn't, as you say, 'freaking out' like other humans. He was oddly calm. Not completely calm but oddly enough calm enough to stop Sprx and I from bickering about non-sense and not scream when the container shattered to pieces. I was expecting him to completely lose control.**

**Nova: That's why Antauri believes he's our leader. He's not like other humans. **

**Otto: Yeah! He can understand us.**

**Sprx: He doesn't give up, even when he's exhausted.**

**Me: And he can get you and Sprx to stop bickering!**

**Nova: True that sista!**

**Sprx: Girls are weird. (Gets slapped upside the head.) Ow!**

**Nova and Me: You deserved it!**

**Gibson: (Sighs.) Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Otto: Read and review!**

**Chapter Five: When Will He Wake Up?**

I sat outside of Medical Bay, waiting for Gibson to give me a report on Chiro's status. I might not be Antauri, but I cared for Chiro and I miss training with him. He doesn't know all of my moves and he can be some moves I never even knew existed. I had been looking forward to what Chiro called a, 'Move Swap.' Those moves may help us beat Skeleton King.

But Chiro is in a coma. Gibson said he might not awaken for weeks, maybe months, but I wanted an update, now!

I sighed and started pacing. I guess Gibson was going through a living hell trying to keep Chiro alive. I really owe him. He saving the newest member of the Hyperforce. A kid he barely knew. But I knew Chiro now. I remember that night as clear as day…

_Flashback…_

_I had been walking to my room when I heard crying. I looked around and saw nothing. I listened and realized the crying was coming from Chiro's room. "Why is he crying?" I asked myself._

_I knocked on the door and the crying stopped. "Co-come in," Chiro stuttered._

_I came in. Chiro was wiping his eyes. He looked at me and put a fake smile on. "Hey Nova," he said. "What's up?"_

"_Why were you crying?" I asked. There was no point in beating around the bush._

_Chiro sighed and pulled out an old picture. I got on his shoulder and looked. It was a woman with brown hair with a green streak in it with blue eyes and a man with black hair and dark brown eyes. The woman was naturally skinny but she had a bump in her stomach. "Are those your parents?" I asked._

"_Yeah," Chiro said. "Mom was three months pregnant with me. Dad was so happy I guess. Never showed he was happy about me being born when I lived with him, but I did sorta kill my mom," _

"_You didn't kill her!" I insisted. _

"_Ah," Chiro said. "But I did. If she hadn't given birth to me she would still be here. I wouldn't, of course, but she would. I'm crying because I never knew what it was like to have a loving family. I never had a mom and my dad was always beating me so I became, well, hard. Couldn't care if I landed in the cooler or not. My old man wouldn't care in the least and I didn't have a mom to make proud of me. I never knew what love was and I still don't know,"_

_I was speechless. Chiro was a juvenile delinquent? A child who still doesn't know what it feels like to be loved? Didn't he have an aunt or an uncle or even grandparents to show him unconditional love? "If you ever want to talk some more," I said. "You know where to find me,"_

"_Thanks Nova," Chiro said._

"_No problem Chiro," I said. "Night,"_

"_Night,"_

_I left and stood at his door until his light turned off. "I love you," I said and ran to my room._

_End of flashback…_

Someone was shaking me. There was a voice yelling at me. "Nova!"

I snapped out of it. "Huh?" I asked. "Are the Formless attacking?"

Gibson sighed. "No," he said.

"Then what's up?" I asked.

"I need you to watch Chiro," Gibson said. "I have to run a few errands for Antauri and then I'll return. Okay?"

"Fine with me," I said. "Just don't take to long on the errands. I'm sure that Chiro will need you,"

"Of course," Gibson said. He smiled and ran off. I went inside Med. Bay and looked at Chiro's still form. The machines hooked to him said that his heart was beating and he was breathing, but why wouldn't he wake up?

I took a seat next to him and held his hand. I haven't even known Chiro for a month and, yet, I had this… _protective _feeling for him. Everyone did. But, how would he react if he admitted we wanted to be his… family.

I heard a moan and looked at Chiro. He was squirming around and his hold on my hand tightened. "Chiro?" I asked.

Suddenly his eyes flew open, shut at the light, and slowly opened again. He yawned and looked at me. "Nova?" he asked.

"I'm right here," I said. "I was so scared Chiro. I thought we had lost you,"

Chiro smiled. He looked around. "Where's Gibson?" he asked.

"Running errands for Antauri," I said.

"Oh," he said. "How's the others?"

"Antauri meditates like normal," I said. "Sprx is always patrolling, looking out for Formless or Skeleton King. Otto is building things, said something about Christmas,"

"That's nice," Chiro said. "I can't wait to get out of bed. I really want to do that Move Swap. The teacher gets to be the student!"

I laughed. "And the student can stay the student," I said. "None of us can wait for you to get out of here, Chiro,"

Chiro yawned just as Gibson came in. "Chiro," Gibson said. He looked at me. "When did he wake up?"

"Few minutes ago," I said.

"I need to run a few tests," Gibson said. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave,"

"Alright," I said. "I'll tell the others," I smiled at Chiro and ran straight to Antauri's tube. He would probably be the first one to want to know since he was there when Chiro slipped into a coma.


End file.
